


Imagine…Meeting Sam while on a hunt

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Meeting Sam while on a hunt

When you saw Garth’s name pop up on your phone, you knew it wasn’t a good sign. Your brother had kept his distance for the most part since being turned into a werewolf. It wasn’t that you had pushed him away or thought of him as a monster. No, it was your big brother looking out for you. He knew if other hunters thought you two were close, you became a target. So he stayed away, promising only to call if he needed your help.

“Y/N? Listen, there’s something going on in town. Some of the locals have been disappearing the last couple of days. I called in other hunters, one’s I can trust, but they’ve gone missing. It’s not like them to run out on a case. I’ve tried to keep you out of this but I need your help,” said Garth. It’d been awhile since you heard his voice but you knew he was hurt.

“Garth, what happened to you?” you asked, trying not to worry too much.

“Got banged up pretty good but I’ll be okay. Whatever’s out there, they don’t like werewolves. I would do this if I could, Y/N,” he said.

“I’m on it,” you said.

 

You’d been hunting long enough to know when a hunt wasn’t going your way. Being surrounded by four ghouls, your machete on the other side of the room, with a gash across your left eyebrow was a pretty good indicator that things were not going your way. You’d found the town locals, or what was left of them at least. The other hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, were there as well. Dean was slumped against a wall, lacking in blood but still alive. Sam at least was awake, trying to free himself from the chair he was tied to. You pulled out your pocket knife, trying to buy Sam some time.

“Hey guys,” you said to the four approaching ghouls, each one spaced out evenly. “This doesn’t seem like a very fair fight,” you said, holding the knife steady by your side. The one to your right smiled.

“That’s because it’s not,” he said as he came closer. “Good luck with that little thing,” he said, pointing to your knife. Behind him you could see that Sam was just getting lose.

“You’re right,” you said, pocketing the knife. The four ghouls began to rush you, but you were better than that. Picking the one closest to you, you pushed off with your feet and launched yourself upwards, pushing off it’s shoulders and flipping over it with ease.

_Thank god for gymnastics class._

You grabbed the machete from the ground and with one strong, swift motion, you took out all four ghouls, now bunched up in one neat pile. As they fell, you turned to reveal a shocked looking Sam.

“That was amazing,” he said, rubbing his wrists.

“You’re so tall,” you couldn’t help from saying aloud. Sam chuckled.

“I get that a lot. Would you mind helping?” he said, pointing to his brother on the ground.

The pair of you dragged Dean to the car and back to their motel. After determining he would be okay after a good night’s rest, you headed down towards your room.

“Hey, Y/N, wait up,” said Sam, following after you. You turned and saw Sam with a pair of car keys in his hand. He gave you a nervous smile. “Do you want to go grab something to eat with me? Or get a drink? My treat.”

“You asking me on a date Winchester?” you said, hiding a smile of your own.

“Yes. Come on, I owe you. I don’t get to meet many hunters that Dean doesn’t steal away first,” he said with puppy dog eyes. Your heart melted right then and there staring at the hunter. He seemed…good. You hadn’t met too many hunters that gave you that feeling.

“Alright. It goes well, I might even let you take me on a second,” you said, giving Sam a wink as you walked past.


End file.
